


Desperate Times

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's oven breaks the night before Sherlock's big Christmas party. How will she bake all the cookies she's promised to bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

"My oven broke! Molly" she texted to Anthea at seven pm the night before Sherlock’s Christmas party. Molly had promised to bake a grand assortment of cookies and now there was no way she would be able to get them done in time for the party.

"Mycroft says you can use his kitchen, I’ll meet you there and give you a hand. Anthea" came the response and Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

Gathering up everything she needed Molly hailed a cab and headed to Mycroft’s.

"Sorry about this, the oven was working fine yesterday," she said apologetically when the elder Holmes answered the door.

"It wouldn’t be Christmas without your cookies Miss Hooper, I’m glad I could be of assistance," Mycroft said pleasantly.

It wasn’t until Molly had unloaded all of her bags in Mycroft’s kitchen that she realized he wasn’t wearing one of his trademark three piece suits.

"How can I help?" Mycroft asked putting on an apron over his light gray jeans and black cable knit jumper.

"Um, this one is fairly simple," Molly began sifting through her recipe cards.

"Let’s leave that one for Sherlock and John, they should be arriving shortly," Mycroft suggested, "I’m quite adept at baking Molly, I assure you I can handle something complicated."

"Alright," Molly said handing Mycroft her second most complicated recipe, "if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask."

Molly and Mycroft got to work on the first two batches of cookies sticking them in the refrigerator to chill while they mixed up two other recipes. When Sherlock and John arrived with Lestrade in tow they handed the trio the two least complicated recipes and continued working, trusting Mrs. Hudson and Anthea to provide them with the necessary supervision.

With all but one of the batches mixed up they started getting the drop cookies onto cookie sheets and into Mycroft’s double ovens. Anthea took over supervising the baking itself while Mrs. Hudson shooed Sherlock and Lestrade out of the kitchen and put them on cocktail duty. The DI and the consulting detective were all too happy to be out of the kitchen mixing drinks with Mycroft’s liquor. John volunteered to rinse the dishes and load them into dishwasher doing anything that didn’t fit or couldn’t go in by hand in the sink.

Once the dough they had made earlier was sufficiently chilled Molly and Mycroft rolled it out and cut shapes; gingerbread men from the gingerbread dough and Christmas trees and snowmen from the sugar cookie dough. When those got out of the oven they sliced the red and green shortbread pinwheels and got them in the oven and then the kitchen crew got themselves a cocktail and waited for the cookies to cool so they could decorate them.

Molly led everyone in an icing tutorial which yielded some interesting results along with more traditional holiday colors. She let everyone loose on the decorating of the cookies and asked Anthea to take pictures of the finished products.

John made an impressive series of scarf wearing snowmen and gingerbread men who may or may not have resembled a certain consulting detective. Sherlock on the other had insisted on making his gingerbread men into skeletons but his Christmas trees were very traditionally decorated by comparison. Mycroft made two gingerbread men wearing suits one of which had grey hair. Anthea, Mrs. Hudson and Molly made traditional looking snow and gingerbread men and women with the exception of a handful they decorated to look like John in his jumpers.

With all the cookies decorated and cooled everyone got ready to head home but not before Mycroft offered up his kitchen for another Christmas cookie baking party next year.


End file.
